Acrylic acid derivatives of polyperfluoroalkyl alcohol, for example, CF3(CF2)7CH2CH2OCOCH═CH2 are used in a large amount as a monomer for synthesis of a water- and oil-repellent for fibers. Perfluoroalkyl alcohol as an acrylation precursor is widely used as a surfactant, etc.
Patent Literature 1: JP-B-63-22237
According to recent reports, the compounds having a perfluoroalkyl group of more or less 8 carbon atoms have a high degree of biological accumulation, and have an environmental problem among the acrylate derivatives, with the result of fear of serious future problems in their production and use. However, the compounds having a perfluoroalkyl group of not more than 6 carbon atoms are said to have a low degree of biological accumulation.